


My Love Still Burns (For You)

by Iteunmul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Hogwarts Au but not, M/M, Magic, Yixing and Junmyeon being dorks in love, most of it takes place after they graduate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: It was the bonfire in the middle of quidditch festival that brought Junmyeon and Yixing together.Alternatively: The top four times they almost confess, and the one time they do.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	My Love Still Burns (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake: #411**
> 
> **Author's Note: Dear Prompter, I hope I did your prompt justice!! Thank you for giving this lovely prompt.**
> 
> **Please note that there is a brief mention of character injury!**

**1.**

Junmyeon cranes his neck to see over the countless people surrounding him, fully aware that even though somewhere in the crowd his parents are waiting for him excitedly, it’s not them he’s looking for. There’s something that’s been weighing down his heart for too long, something that he’s been planning to let out for months. He won’t let months of preparing himself go to waste just because he couldn’t _find_ Yixing. He squeezes past all the black robes, graduation caps magicked onto heads, trying to spot his friend. 

He spies two other people instead, heads whipping back and forth no doubt looking for him. 

“Baekhyun!” Junmyeon waves his arms in his air to catch his blue-clad friend’s attention. He grins when Baekhyun _finally_ looks over, even though he’s clearly looking for someone who isn’t Junmyeon. “Kyungsoo!”

Baekhyun jogs over, school bag slipping from his shoulder. No matter how many times Junmyeon told him he could just cast a spell on it so it sticks to his shoulder , the muggle-born still preferred to just wear it normally. Kyungsoo strolls a bit behind him, hands practically glued into Baekhyun’s. “Junmyeon!” Baekhyun exclaims once he reaches Junmyeon, enveloping him into a big hug. Junmyeon returns the hug with just as much fervor. “I can’t believe you’ve graduated! It’s not going to be the same without you, not that I’ll miss you or anything.” The younger adds with a wink. “How will Kyungsoo and I survive without you?”

Junmyeon smiles at younger students, internally squealing at how cute the long time boyfriends are. “The same way you did before you met me,” Ruffling Baekhyun’s hair, Junmyeon smiles. “Did you come just to see me off?”

Baekhyun grins, a mischievous fire burning in his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he comments airily, “I actually came to see Yixing off, I’m guessing that’s who you’re looking for?” 

“Am I that obvious?” Junmyeon laughs sheepishly, “I’ve been trying to find him for ages, there’s something I need to tell him.” Junmyeon twists his fingers together, ignoring how quickly his stomach becomes a bundle of nerves. 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrow raises at Junmyeon’s nervous demeanour. He’s too good at reading Junmyeon’s mood. “What’s that?” 

Yixing, one of Junmyeon’s favourite people on the planet, and Junmyeon’s close best friend was also graduating today. Among the long list of things Junmyeon wanted to tell him (his internship, how Yixing was invited to spend some of the summer with Junmyeon, and how maybe Junmyeon will finally let Yixing teach him how to play Quidditch, but considering Junmyeon’s mild fear of heights — not likely), something else occupied his top priority.

His feelings.

“My internship at the Ministry.” Junmyeon says a little too fast, not wanting Kyungsoo to know, but also giving in to the fact that Kyungsoo just _does._

Baekhyun’s mouth drops in astonishment, “You’re not going to—” 

Kyungsoo jabs Baekhyun in the ribs quickly. 

“He’s in the gardens,” Kyungsoo offers with a wide, reassuring smile. “Saying goodbye to all those Herbology plants he hates so much.” 

“Sounds like something he would do,” Junmyeon shakes his head. He looks at Kyungsoo, mouth twisting with worry. 

Kyungsoo knows Junmyeon too well, cutting him off before he can even voice his worries. “Don’t you dare,” He shoots Junmyeon a stern look. “It’ll be fine.”

“What if he doesn’t…” Junmyeon trails off, letting the warm sunshine fill in the spaces in his confidence. 

Kyungsoo glances at Baekhyun, before placing a hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder, the awkward position forcing the elder to look him squarely in the eyes. “Trust us, we have a good feeling about this.” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun winks, “Soo over here aced Divination,” Baekhyun glows with pride, Divination was a hard subject to ace. “The tea leaves said there’s love in the air and I’m pretty sure it’s yours.” 

“Uh,” Junmyeon flusters. “Isn’t Divination subjective to the person doing it…?” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at Junmyeon, a sort of fond exasperation emanating off him. “Just get it over with it. I’ve spent way too long watching you pine.” 

“Not _that_ long—”

“Don’t even _try_ me Kim Junmyeon.” Baekhyun claps his shoulder.

“Also he’s looking for you.” Kyungsoo adds nonchalantly, smiling slyly. “So hurry up.” 

-  
The gardens were appropriately filled with people. Old and young who came to wish the happy graduates. Junmyeon stands there admiring the plants until he sees the person he’s looking for, dimples out on display. Yixing spots Junmyeon, waving so enthusiastically Junmyeon can’t help but return the feeling. 

"Yixing!" Junmyeon yells, running towards his friend happily. He crashes into Yixing, not caring about how Yixing's hands automatically move to his waist to steady him. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere he grins, cheeks flooding with warmth. He takes a good look at his friend, not even attempting to stop admiring him right there. 

"I’ve been looking for _you_ everywhere," Yixing laughs, Junmyeon’s heart races at the sight of his dimples appearing. "Even your parents are." 

“They can wait,” Junmyeon waves his hand flippantly. “I can’t believe we did it.” He sighs. They did it, after years of studying with their backs bent over books, squinting to read their textbooks tiny font, they've finally graduated.

“Me neither,” Yixing hums, letting a quick silence falling over them before he opens his mouth again. "Junmyeon—" 

At the same time Junmyeon says, "Yixing, I've got something I want to tell you," Junmyeon blurts out suddenly, feeling strangely bold. In that moment, there's nothing else that matters more than the words that had been weighing down Junmyeon's heart. He wants Yixing to know so _badly._

Yixing blinks, “Me too, you go first.” He offers politely when normally he would be racing to tell Junmyeon. 

"No it's alright," Junmyeon's heart stutters. He shouldn't delay, but he does.

"No really—"

_“Yixing,"_ Junmyeon reprimands lightly. "You go first." He reassures. 

"I would have told you earlier but with exams and all… " Yixing trails off, looking a bit nervous. 

"Did something happen?" Junmyeon questions fretfully. He feels his heart sink, or is it squeezing? He can't tell. Yixing makes his heart do funny things. 

Yixing's eyes widen, "What? No! The opposite actually," Yixing grins wider, excited but a touch nervous. As if Junmyeon will somehow combust from the news he’s going to say. "I accepted an offer, an official one, to be a Beater for France." 

Ok, so maybe he _will_ combust. But after he’s away from Yixing and has gone through the pros and cons in his head.

Junmyeon blinks, letting go of Yixing's robes. "What?" He breathes out in shock eyes wide. "Yixing that's— that's amazing!" Junmyeon gasps out, surprised. He does a good job of masking the way his heart thunders at the statement and the way his head spins at the possibilities. 

Yixing playing for France meant he would probably have to live in France. Living in France meant … long distance. Long-distance meant distraction. Distraction would be bad for Yixing considering how he would be new to the team. He couldn’t afford distraction. Junmyeon knew that. Not when he had worked so hard to get here. 

No, Junmyeon was getting too far ahead of himself. He could feel the familiar grip of cowardice on his thoughts. This was already going down the drain...

"You really think so?" Yixing breathes out in relief.

As soon as Junmyeon sees Yixing’s relief he softens, unable to bring himself to be upset or panicked. "Of course!" Junmyeon swallows, "This is what you've been _dreaming_ about, this is your dream come true, I— I’m so happy for you, Xing.” Junmyeon exclaims. Of course Junmyeon was happy, thrilled even, for Yixing. He was basically _glowing_ with pride. Yixing had worked too hard to not be offered a spot on every single team out there— this just meant that they were moving on. Had different priorities in their lives, so to speak.

"So you'll be… moving to France?"

Yixing nods, shooting Junmyeon a small sad smile. "At the beginning of the summer."

"Oh," Junmyeon breathes out, "That's...soon."

"Sooner than I would like it to be but—"

"It is what it is." Junmyeon finishes quietly. 

He couldn't tell Yixing his feelings now. Not when Yixing was on the cusp of greatness, the literal verge of starting a career that would extend farther than his imagination. It would be stupid, and incredibly _selfish_ of Junmyeon to admit it, right before Yixing went to another country. It would be a distraction to him in a time where he couldn't afford to be distracted. 

"Merlin’s beard, is this goodbye?" Junmyeon questions, eyes wide. “Zhang Yixing did you really plan to just leave the country right after telling me?” Junmyeon demands, half-joking half-serious. 

"Of course not!” Yixing shakes his head animatedly. “You really think I would do that?” 

“You can’t blame me,” Junmyeon lets out a little smile, sliding back into his comfort zone. Why did he even think about leaving it? “You just sprung this on me, I don’t know what else you have hidden under those ridiculously long sleeves of yours.” He jokes, tugging Yixing’s sleeve for added emphasis. 

“Well no need to worry, there’s still a few days in between, and I know for a fact that our parents are talking right now about you staying over until they send me off.” 

“And once you’re in France?” The suggestion that Yixing would lose contact with Junmyeon seems to offend him. Judging by the quick upwards quirk of his eyebrow, and how he fixes his gaze on Junmyeon so strongly, he’s having none of Junmyeon’s mild insecurity.

“I'll write every day.”

"That's much too frequent and you'll be way too busy." Junmyeon laughs quietly, closing his eyes shut. "How about once a week?" He suggests, his heart squeezing painfully at the thought of going from talking to Yixing every day to once a week, maybe even two weeks. 

"That's much too distant," Yixing frowns slightly, before brightening up. "How about twice a week?” Yixing suggests hopefully. "Unless that's too busy for you?" 

"It shouldn't be, internships at the Ministry aren't that hectic… I hope."

Yixing's eyes bug, and hits Junmyeon that he too is springing things onto Yixing. He could spring more, but it’s not quite the right time. "You got the internship at the Ministry?" He pauses, grinning wildly. "That must be the news you wanted to tell me, no wonder you wanted me to go first!" Yixing teases, "That's amazing Myeon, I knew you would get it."

Different priorities, he reminded himself. They would just have different priorities. Wasn’t this a part of growing up? Junmyeon didn’t know. “Oh stop,” He replies somewhat distantly, sorting the emotions in his head. “It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Of course it is, you’ve been working towards this since fifth year!” 

“Ok,” Junmyeon looks away, feeling pleased with Yixing’s attention. “Maybe it is a small-big deal.” 

“It’s a big-big deal.” 

“No, your recruitment? _That’s_ a big-big deal.” Junmyeon points out, “I can’t believe you’re playing for France, does this mean I need to change where my loyalties lie?” 

Yixing’s eyes glint at the possibility, teasing and so full of life Junmyeon doesn’t mind his months of nervous preparation is being wasted. “Just say you’re rooting for me. I like that reasoning much better.” 

Junmyeon shrugs, lips tilting upwards into a bigger smile. “Whatever works, right?”

“Oh, that definitely works.” 

_“France?”_ Junmyeon repeats, shaking his head. “At least now I’ll have a reason to travel there.” 

“Glad to be of help,” Yixing smiles wryly. “I’ll send you a copy of my game schedule so that way you can have your excuse ready to go.” Yixing pauses, biting his lip. “That is only if you want to see my games.” 

“Don’t be silly,” Junmyeon admonishes. “The moment you told me I already planned to come to each and every one of them.”

“You don’t have to come to all of them,” Yixing scratches the back of his neck, a nervous tick that just adds to his boyish charm. Junmyeon is in deep. “But… that would be nice.” 

“Then it’s decided. Weekly letters and match-based visits.” Junmyeon insists, eyes twinkling. 

“You really don’t have to Myeon,” Yixing tries, but Junmyeon can tell he’s not _really_ trying. His voice lacks the effort and he actually looks rather pleased by Junmyeon’s commitment. 

“As I said, don’t be silly. Who would I be if I didn’t support you every step of the way?” Junmyeon can feel his cheeks warm at the intensity of Yixing’s stare.

Yixing’s mouth drops slightly at this, and for a second, Junmyeon could swear he could just blurt it out then and there: _Yixing, I really really really really like you,_ but he doesn’t.

Junmyeon fails to realize that Yixing looks like he wants to say something too, but he also doesn’t.

“You wouldn’t be you.” Yixing finishes with an affectionate smile. 

**2.**

“Come on,” Yixing coaxes, “Don’t you trust me?” 

“No, no I do not.” Junmyeon repeats stubbornly, crossing his arms. 

Yixing laughs at that, hands still firmly holding onto the broom’s shaft. “You’ll be fine! Just a little joyride, that’s all.” 

“A joyride?” Junmyeon stares at the broomstick as if it’s going to explode, he curls away from it. “I wouldn’t call being on that… thing a joyride.” 

The item behind Junmyeon’s distaste is Yixing’s new pride and joy. The Thunderbolt 700, designed by Junmyeon’s cousin and Yixing’s close friend, a mad scientist of a broom creator: Kim Jongdae. It’s a brand new broom desired by the best players everywhere. Agile and sleek, it was truly an object of beauty— to Yixing. 

“Junmyeon you just offended thousands of magic-users all around the globe, not to mention how sulky Jongdae would be if he heard you right now.” Yixing teases, the corners of his mouth tilted upwards. “Some people would _kill_ to be on this—”

“Only to _be_ killed once they ride on it.” Junmyeon huffs, his fingers fiddling with everything in reach, with the strap of his bag, the ends of his checked scarf, a gift Yixing game him last Christmas. He looks especially cute all bundled up in it. “It’s basically a death machine!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Yixing rolls his eyes, letting his new broom float in the air in favour of walking closer to Junmyeon, reaching out to hold his hands. Junmyeon’s hands are freezing despite the thick gloves on them. “It’ll warm you up?” He tries. 

“I’ll freeze to death up there. Or fall to death. Do those options seem nice to you Yixing?” 

“It’ll be a nice death.”

“I doubt it.” 

“I’ll _literally_ be right there with you.”

“More reason for me to _not_ ride.” 

Yixing deadpans, “We had a deal.” Yixing knows for a fact that Junmyeon will actually enjoy the broom ride. He’s been planning this night since the moment Junmyeon told him he was visiting for the game against Germany. A quick broom ride to a secluded riverside Yixing found when he had the time to wander. The night sky was already dark, and with the moon illuminating the path made it perfect. 

The reminder about the deal seems to sway Junmyeon in Yixing’s hopeful direction. He takes a good hard look at the broom, and then at Yixing. “Are you sure it’s safe?” 

“Would I let you on it if it wasn’t?”

Junmyeon purses his lips, shaking his head. “ _Ugh._ Fine, you absolute toad. I’ll ride the death contraption with you.”

“You’re being dramatic,” Yixing rolls his eyes, firmly grabbing Junmyeon’s hand and bringing him to the broom. 

“It’s what I do.” Junmyeon quips dryly. “A _quick_ ride, alright?.” 

Yixing grins at Junmyeon, “See, I told you—”

“Don’t even _try.”_ Junmyeon warns, making a face. 

Yixing motions to the broom, and it jumps into his hand immediately. He mounts it with practised ease, after years of doing it flying brooms was like Yixing’s second nature. 

Junmyeon...not so much. He awkwardly makes his way onto it behind Yixing, wrapping his arms tightly around Yixing’s waist. Yixing can’t help the smug feeling of happiness bubbling up inside him. 

“Easy Myeon,” Yixing jokes, “We’re not even in the air yet.” And with that, he kicks off the ground. They soar upwards, wind already starting to rush around them. Yixing languidly turns the broom the direction he wants it to go. 

Junmyeon _shrieks_ , arms tightening their stronghold around Yixing. “Merlin, Merlin’s beard, Merlin’s freaking _glasses_ —” Junmyeon chants, refusing to look down. “Why did I let you convince me?” He moans, burying his face into Yixing’s shoulder. 

“Because, I don’t know the exact location so we can’t apparate.” 

“We could’ve apparated into the general area and searched,” Junmyeon opens one eye from behind Yixing’s shoulder, half his face still pressed firmly into Yixing. “Random side note, you smell very nice.” Junmyeon’s voice wobbles. There’s a few minutes of silence, filled by Junmyeon’s slow but steady breathing. Yixing can feel Junmyeon relax against him. 

“Myeon?” 

Junmyeon doesn’t answer.

“Just making sure you’re still alive.” 

“Asshat,” Junmyeon mutters, but he continues to look out through one eye. 

“I have a question,” 

“Shoot.” Junmyeon’s voice doesn’t wobble as much, which Yixing takes as a very good sign.

“What do you when you’re on a job and you need to fly?” 

“I don’t.” 

“Oh.” 

Junmyeon chuckles, “Ok, sometimes I will.” 

“So it’s not as bad as you think.” 

“I’m not answering that.” 

“I’m taking that as— ah, it’s right there!” 

“We’re landing?” Yixing doesn’t have to look at Junmyeon to know his face brightened up at the remark. 

“I believe so, hold on tight.” Yixing starts their descent slowly, jerking a bit when Junmyeon tightens his hold on Yixing. It’s a wonderful source of warmth in the biting cold. “I’ve got you,” he murmurs, slowly lowering them until his feet reach the ground. A perfect, safe landing. 

“You better,” Junmyeon slides off first, exhaling noisily when he’s finally standing up. “That was the longest five minutes of my life.” 

“The best five minutes hopefully.” 

“Quite the opposite,” Junmyeon brushes imaginary dirt off himself, and fixes the stray pieces of hair that frame Yixing’s face.”Let’s get to it then?” 

“Of course— hold onto my arm I don’t want you falling and then blaming me for the rest of your life.” 

“As I should.” 

Yixing shoots Junmyeon a playfully warning glare, his heart warming when Junmyeon’s fingers curl around his arm. “You’re cold.” he comments, “No baby dragon to warm you up?”

Junmyeon just shoots Yixing a pointed look, “Where are we headed?” All around them is a forest, trees illuminated by the moonlight. 

“Just past this clearing here,” Yixing nods in the general direction of where he wants to go. The way Yixing found it was a bit of a strange story. He had gone for a late night broom ride, and had gotten distracted when he saw something glowing in the forest. 

A unicorn. 

Unicorn’s were not known to be in Yixing’s area so of course he followed it but of course he also lost track of it. And then he stumbled upon it. 

A cute little haven in the middle of the forest, a quiet stream that reflected the moon’s light. It was surrounded by flowers and was honestly one of the most simple yet stunning things Yixing had ever laid his eyes on. 

So of course he wanted to show Junmyeon as soon as he possibly could. 

“Right past here.” 

“You do realize we could have walked, right?” Junmyeon whines, but there’s not bite in it. “It would have saved a lot of hassle— _oh.”_ Junmyeon breathes out. Eyes blinking rapidly when he takes in what’s past the clearing. “Wow.” 

Yixing was right to want to show Junmyeon, who was always a secret lover of nature. He can see the way Junmyeon is drinking in everything. The little enchanting private nook, the river bubbling and the creatures providing a lulling soundtrack to the whole scene. Junmyeon magics the picnic blanket out of his bag, pausing only to glance down at the smoothing edges. He sits down, patting the space beside him. 

Who is Yixing to hesitate? He sits down beside Junmyeon immediately, smiling back when Junmyeon smiles at him. 

“It’s wonderful,” Junmyeon whispers reverently, as if he thinks he’s going to disturb the quiet with his naturally softer voice. “Maybe even worth riding the death contraption?” 

Yixing deadpans, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “It’s not a death contraption, and it most definitely was worth it.” He reaches for Junmyeon’s bag, pulling out their thermoses, spelled to keep their hot chocolate warm. 

Junmyeon actually does roll his eyes, but graciously accepts the hot chocolate from Yixing’s hands. “Moving on, how have you been?” 

“Busy,” Yixing takes a sip from his drink. “As you would know.” 

“Excited for the game?” Junmyeon nudges Yixing’s shoulder, “Look at you playing in the big league.” 

“If anything I’m nervous,” Yixing responds honestly, setting his drink down. 

“Don’t be, you’re an amazing player.” Junmyeon says easily, reaching for Yixing’s hand. And suddenly the game isn’t the only thing Yixing is nervous about. 

“There’s a lot riding on this game Myeon,” Yixing sighs. “What if—” 

“Yixing,” Junmyeon cuts him off gently. “Don’t stress yourself out with the ‘what if’s’ and the potential outcomes, you can’t control that.” Junmyeon squeezes Yixing’s hand. “You just need to worry about playing your best,” Junmyeon smiles, so dazzingly pretty Yixing has to hold his breath so he won’t say anything stupid. “Which is something you do already.” 

“Junmyeon,” Yixing exhales, staring deep into Junmyeon’s eyes. It would be so easy, so easy for him to just open his mouth and declare his feelings. He can feel it, the words weighing down his tongue. Junmyeon is returning Yixing’s gaze, as if he’s afraid to look away. A sturdy silence blankets the two. “Thanks.” Is what Yixing blurts out instead, mentally berating himself when Junmyeon glances away quickly, looking up towards the stars. Was he imagining it? Or did he really see a flash of disappointment in Junmyeon’s eyes?

Junmyeon looks back at Yixing, stars twinkling in his eyes. “Don’t thank me, I’m just telling the truth.” 

If only Yixing could do the same. 

**3.**

The letters were slowing down, Yixing noticed. It went from two letters being sent religiously every week, to one random one. The letters also didn’t seem like Junmyeon, too distant, as if he were holding himself back somehow. 

Junmyeon didn’t come to his last game either, a defining match versus Bulgaria which insured them a spot at the Quidditch finals. 

It wasn’t until Yixing receives a letter from Baekhyun that everything started falling into place. _‘Yixing,’_ the letter from the owl starts, written in Baekhyun’s familiar messy scrawl. _‘Junmyeon’s been in an accident.’_

That’s all Yixing is able to process before the letter slips from his hand, gracefully falling to the floor. The letter made it very clear that Junmyeon is, thankfully, still alive, and is currently situated at St. Mungo’s. What the letter doesn’t say is how badly he’s hurt, how he’s been hurt, if Junmyeon is currently all alone at the hospital, and what _kind_ of accident he’s been in. 

The letters slowing down, the way that Junmyeon’s handwriting changed — going from straight and neat to slanted and strained… it all made sense.

How could Junmyeon _possibly_ be injured enough to push Baekhyun to write Yixing a letter? He can’t help the pictures that flood his mind, Junmyeon wrapped up in white gauze, Junmyeon lying comatose on the stiff hospital bed, Junmyeon being unable to write Yixing letters frequently because he was in pain.. All his thoughts are just: Junmyeon, Junmyeon, Junmyeon. 

He doesn’t even think, one minute he’s at home getting ready to relax, and the next he’s apparating right into St. Mungo’s, running as fast as he can towards the big desk that has to be where the receptionist is. He reaches it in no time at all, skidding to a stop with his hands balled into fists. It’s too crowded for Yixing’s liking, but he pushes the discomfort away, paying no attention to filled chairs, babbling children, and of course, the stares. 

The receptionist ignores him in favour of tapping away on her keyboard, leaving Yixing unsure of what to do until she finally looks up, mouth dropping a little. She blinks in surprise, cheeks colouring at Yixing’s presence. “Hi,” She breathes out, and YIxing is too hassled to feel uncomfortable by her blatant awe for him. He’s been in situations like this before and normally he would play around but now, “Can I help—” 

“Junmyeon.” Yixing blurts out, feeling nauseous. “Kim Junmyeon, he’s my friend. Close friend, um, he’s— he was admitted a few hours ago,” Yixing swallows, fully aware that he’s blabbering now, unable to keep the messy emotions bubbling up within him down. “I need to see him, as soon as possible, if possible? _Please.”_ Merlin, he probably sounds desperate, with his tensed shoulders and crazed eyes the poor receptionist probably thinks he needs to be admitted into the hospital. “Do you know what floor he’s on?” He pleads, hands clasped together. 

“There is one… but he was admitted a few weeks ago.” Yixing’s stomach drops, but he’s more concerned on finding Junmyeon. Luckily for him, the receptionist seems to be able to detect his distress, silently tapping away and her eyes scanning words that just float around Yixing until she finds what he’s looking for. “First floor, creature-induced injuries department, room 1001.” She shoots him a little smile, not warm enough to be reassuring, not kind enough to calm Yixing’s nerves. “You should find him there.”

Yixing has never moved faster in his life. He pushes through people, bounding up the stairs because he’s not patient enough to wait for the elevator. He’s out of breath when he reaches the room, halting when he realizes he’s about to walk in empty-handed. He closes his eyes, not feeling the need to prepare himself considering how he’s been slowly convincing himself that Junmyeon probably sustained little injury— until he actually walks in.

His stomach drops, his heart squeezing painfully at the sight of Junmyeon.

Junmyeon was just lying there. White gauze wraps up his arms, disappearing between the sleeves of the pale blue hospital gown. The same hands that had made countless banners and signs for Yixing were burned, raw, but healing. 

Prominent dark circles outlined his eyes, purple bruises colour his pale skin.. He looks beyond tired, as if he’s been beaten up by death himself.. Yixing doesn’t know where to look, much too scared to see what injuries Junmyeon is hiding underneath the crips hospital sheet. 

He continues to stand there, his mind fighting to find some good in the situation. At least Junmyeon was alive. But was being alive enough? Being alive at the cost of _what,_ potentially permanent injuries? A few weeks, maybe months, of living painfully? The questions haunted him. You would think, being a Quidditch player, Yixing would be used to it. His own teammates had been bruised and beaten by bludgers and beaters. But this was Junmyeon. And that made it all worse. 

“Yixing?” Junmyeon’s eyes flutter open, looking at him in confusion. Yixing forces himself to look Junmyeon in the eye, shoulders relaxing from a tenth of the stress when he sees Junmyeon’s cloudy eyes clearing up. 

“Myeon?” Yixing croaks out, feet clamped to the ground as if vines had wrapped itself around them. He carefully takes down all the happy images of Junmyeon being alright and safe his mind conjured up. It was naïve of him to believe that. He looks at Junmyeon carefully, holding his breath as if even the small exhale could add to his injury. 

Yixing half-expects Junmyeon’s face to break out into a heart-warmingly endearing smile of his— but it doesn’t. There’s something akin to a smile on his face, but then he winces at the action. There’s this feeling of awkwardness suffocating Yixing. So strong and so out of place he can’t help but be aware of it. 

Yixing swallows, eyes tracking Junmyeon’s every movement. “How are you feeling?” He asks robotically, trying to process the person in front of him. Now that he’s in front of Junmyeon he has to hold himself back. Otherwise all his messy emotions would overflow and spill carelessly to the floor. Questions of how and why which he knows Junmyeon will be reluctant to answer. 

“I’ve... been better,” Junmyeon responds with the same tone of artificial nonchalance. He shifts slightly, trying to hoist himself up. He moves slowly, carefully, as if any sudden moment will set him off into bouts of pain. It’s painful for Yixing to watch and he’s not even the one who’s injured. 

He immediately takes a step forward, ready to help but Junmyeon stops him. 

“I’ve got it,” Junmyeon exhales, carefully resting himself upright, “I’ve got it.” He repeats seriously. “I’ve had... quite some time to get used to it.” The words slip out carelessly, and when Junmyeon’s eyes widen the truth hits YIxing like a brick. 

Yixing blanches, heart thundering in his chest as if it’s just hit him. He can’t take it, feels as if his heart is going to explode from the sheer image of Junmyeon in front of him. Maybe he’s being dramatic, maybe he has seen injuries like this on someone before— it’s more than possible. But none of those potential people were Junmyeon, none of them were as close to him, as precious to him, as Junmyeon in. “You’ve...what?” 

“How are you?” Junmyeon questions with poised politeness, pushing past Yixing’s question. He glances up at Yixing, who keeps his expression as schooled as he can. 

“I’ve been better.” Yixing responds, echoing Junmyeon’s words. “What… what do you mean you’ve had some time to get used to it?” He asks bluntly, unable to move past Junmyeon’s statement. 

Junmyeon’s fingers curl on the hospital sheet, inducing multiple crinkles. “Exactly that.” He answers evasively, in the same tone he used to talk to his parents when he was being sly about something he did. Yixing can recognise it easily. He just never thought it would ever be directed towards him. 

“Junmyeon,” Yixing presses, eyes travelling from his wrapped arms to his bruised face. He notices the thin, long mark running down Junmyeon’s neck.. He keeps his eyes on it, afraid to look Junmyeon in the eye. “How long have you been here exactly?” 

Junmyeon looks out the window, as if he’s admiring something Yixing can’t be bothered to see.

“Myeon—” Yixing begins hotly, instantly shutting his mouth closed when a lime-green clad nurse comes in, face stone cold. The nurse methodically walks towards Junmyeon, who gives her a curt nod dismissing her. Yixing waits until they walk out before continuing, feeling the mixture of relief and worry in him churn into anger. “Have you been hiding your injuries from me?” 

Junmyeon closes his eyes, “Yixing please—”

Junmyeon doesn’t hide things from Yixing, Yixing knows that for a fact. Junmyeon just can’t. 

“Have you been… did you purposely not tell me?” 

“Let’s talk about something else?”

“You’ve clearly been here for longer than you made it seem,” Yixing points out, eyes blazing as he searches further. He can’t stop, Junmyeon’s continuous defiant look spurring him on. “Or moreso, longer than _Baekhyun_ made it seem. Because it wasn’t you who sent the letters, it was him.” The words fly out of his mouth so fast Yixing can barely register them. 

The letters. The letters they still sent to each other weekly because on their promise made years ago. The letters Junmyeon missed and made Baekhyun send because he was in St. Mungo’s. The letters he didn’t send because he knew the moment his quill touched the parchment his whole story would have spiralled out. 

“If Baekhyun knows, then Kyungsoo does too.” Yixing continues on, “So was it just me you didn’t tell?” There’s something wrong in the way Yixing’s words are coming out, twisted and cruel and so unlike the normal way he talks to Junmyeon. As if a deeper sense of hurt was crawling it’s way out, ugly and revealing. 

Another thought hits Yixing, quiet and scary. What if Junmyeon couldn’t write the letters? Yixing eyes the reddened skin of Junmyeon’s hands, the burns that cover his fingers. Still healing because they were so deep apparently even the potions took time to fix them. 

Junmyeon can’t bring himself to look Yixing in the eyes. 

The wind is knocked out of Yixing’s lungs, and he breathes out roughly. “It was actually just me?” 

“They’re familiar with the dangers of my work,” Junmyeon answers in a way that suggests he’s rehearsed the words. 

Whether Yixing liked it or not, Junmyeon’s words made sense. 

“So you got hurt on the job?” Yixing fills in the blanks. It made sense, Junmyeon was on the floor for creature-induced injuries. Creature-induced could have meant anything but Junmyeon was a Dragonologist, and a damn good one. It was a job which Yixing knew Junmyeon loved. So despite his discomfort with the dangers he let it slide. They would have called him in for a job, a rogue dragon? Maybe the one down at Gringotts. He would have gone and… 

“Did a dragon do that you?” Yixing breathes out, “Did it… did it _flame_ you?” Yixing really doesn’t know how else to ask it, but he refrains from yelling at Junmyeon about falling in love with a job that ran the risk of him being human-barbeque. 

Junmyeon sighs out, looking like he wants to massage his temples, but he can’t. “Look can we please—” 

Yixing pinches his nose bridge. “Merlin’s beard,” he utters lowly. “A dragon attacked you and you didn’t tell me? You told Baekhyun and Kyungsoo but you didn’t tell me?” the more he speaks, the more his anger spills out. “I’m your best friend, hell Junmyeon I—” _Love you._ “I would have come right away, you know that.” 

HIs words cause discomfort for Junmyeon, just tenses up under the sheets. “Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are well-versed with the dangers of my job,” he repeats. 

“You don’t think I know?” Yixing demands, hands balling into fists. This wasn’t how the conversation was supposed to go. Yixing wasn’t supposed to feel angry and confused and he wasn’t supposed to make Junmyeon defensive and the entire conversation is heading downhill and— “You don’t think I know how dangerous your job is?” 

“Yixing,” Junmyeon groans, “I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant… they’re used to it. They would…” Junmyeon trails off, not looking Yixing in the eyes. “Handle it better.” 

“They would handle it better?” Yixing chokes out, inhaling deeply. “They would handle you looking like you escaped death on the heels of your feet, _better?”_ The words come out softly, dangerously. 

“Yixing—” 

“They would handle you being attacked by one of the most dangerous creatures in our world, better?” 

“Xing—” 

“I am well versed about the dangers of your job Junmyeon, especially considering how those very dangers are what keep me up at night.” Yixing bites out. 

Junmyeon stares at Yixing, mouth dropped open, eyes startled. Yixing stares back, cheeks hot with anger, chest rising and falling from the force of his breathing. There’s a silence that falls over the room, blanketing the two of them.

Junmyeon opens his mouth to speak, no doubt to apologise, but Yixing cuts him off.

“I’m going to get some fresh air,” Yixing announces suddenly, turning on his heel away from the bed, not wanting to pollute Junmyeon’s room with more negative feelings. 

He makes it out of the room, closing his eyes, opening to them only to be face to face with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. 

“What—” 

Yixing doesn’t have time to react when Baekhyun swiftly pulls him away from the, watching him like a hawk. He looks angry, and Yixing has no doubt Baekhyun heard him pressing for answers. Kyungsoo follows behind them nonchalantly. 

“Why are you here?” Yixing manages to get out, unsure if he’s being rude. Baekhyun takes it in stride, calmly continuing to drag Yixing away until they reach a more secluded hallway. He patiently waits for a few lone wizards to walk away until his eyes reach Yixing’s, looking grave. 

“Kyungsoo called me to come.” Baekhyun answers simply. “He said the letter was delivered.” 

Yixing doesn’t even want to know how Kyungsoo knows that. The Department of Mysteries had resources everywhere, they probably had eyes everywhere too. It wasn’t unlike Kyungsoo to keep tabs on his friends through his secretive work. 

Yixing feels like the world is turning, too fast, too sudden, leaving him breathless and unaware of everything around it. “You— I thought you were in Thailand!” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo knowing before Yixing, and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo being there before Yixing were two very different issues. 

That meant that the severity of Junmyeon’s injuries really were no joke. Baekhyun was the Head Curse-Breaker for the Ministry, famous for his ambiguous hands-on teaching style and Kyungsoo on the other hand worked under the Department of Mysteries. A very secretive job which required that he reveal as little detail as possible.

The point being, both people had incredibly packed schedules. 

“I was,” Kyungsoo purses his lips,“I just wasn’t sure when the owl would reach you but,” He pauses, exchanging a glance with Baekhyun that Yixing can’t be bothered to decipher. 

“But _what?”_ Yixing doesn’t back down, looking baekhyun squarely in the eyes.

Yixing has half amind to make some stupid joke about banks and shiny shoes and gold but he can’t wrap his head around the fact that whatever happened to Junmyeon was enough to get Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to drop everything. He can’t wrap his mind around how Junmyeon didn’t want Yixing to know. “I didn’t want him to be alone.” Kyungsoo finishes quietly. 

Yixing can’t help the bitter cough that comes out of his mouth. He covers his face with his hands, words muffled into his fingers. “He wouldn’t be alone if you told me. I would have been there as soon as possible.” 

“We wanted to tell you.” 

“But you didn’t.” 

“It was _his_ request.” 

“How bad was it?” Yixing asks instead, leaning against the bumpy wall. “How bad was it that he didn’t want me to know? How _bad was it_ that he’s not telling me how long he’s been here?”

Baekhyun purses his lips, “Considering the circumstances it could be a lot worse, but I think that’s something you should ask him.” 

“Well he clearly doesn’t want to tell me!” Yixing lets out a little laugh of disbelief. “I care about him so _much_ Baek— of course I would panic at first but I’d still, afterwards I would be fine.” Yixing looks up at the ceiling, sliding down the wall until he’s sitting. “Afterwards I would just focus on making sure he gets the care he needs.”

Baekhyun lets out a little frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Then why don’t you just tell him that?” Kyungsoo softly places a hand on Baekhyun’s arm, a gentle reminder to cool down. 

Yixing blinks, looking a little lost. 

“Why don’t you just _tell_ him you care for him, tell him that’s why you’re so worried, instead of retaliating?” Baekhyun pushes on, mouth turned down sharply. “You could have just said that instead of going off at him, he’s in enough pain already Yixing. He doesn’t need emotional pain to be added— “ 

“What Baekhyun _means_ to say,” Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun sharply, “Is that it wouldn’t hurt to explain why you snapped.”

“I shouldn’t need to explain that Soo, he should already know I care for him.” Yixing responds listlessly. 

“Well it doesn’t hurt to hear it.” Baekhyun joins Yixing, sidling down next to him on the pristine hospital floor. “You know he knows. And we all know he cares about you just the same, if not more.” 

“Then why?” Yixing stresses, “Why would he think I don’t know anything? Why would he even dare to think I don’t know what his job entails— of _course_ I know. It’s all I think about on most nights, whether he’s safe or not, whether he’s at least, ok.” 

Kyungsoo stays silent for a few minutes, before quietly speaking up. “Of course he’s only been here two weeks,” He continues softly, shaking his head. “And the majority of those two weeks he was debating if he should tell you or not. Tearing himself to shreds over whether you should know,” 

“Not because of his feelings,” Baekhyun adds sharply, “But because of _you,_ because of the freaking World Cup.”

“The _what?”_ Yixing snaps, looking at Baekhyun in disbelief. “Please tell me you’re joking. There’s no way he would have… there’s no way he did that.” Yixing says firmly. 

“The qualifiers against Bulgaria.” Kyungsoo answers simply, picking at a loose thread on the sleeve of his shirt. “He’s always been your biggest cheerleader Xing, and he knew that if he told you, you would have come right away.”

“That’s—”

“Believe it or not, even when he was half out his mind with pain, he was rooting for you. He knew how badly you wanted to win and he wanted you to win so badly too. It was all he talked about when he was delirious from the medication potions.” 

“That’s so…” _Endearing, sweet, annoyingly kind, stupidly un-intelligent. Typical Kim Junmyeon to be injured so badly and want to be comforted, but not put himself first._ “Junmyeon.” 

“Frustrating. That’s what it is.” Baekhyun snorts, shaking his head. “But I wasn’t just going to say no to him, not when he looked like he’d been through hell and back. Kyungsoo almost told you actually, I caught him, owl ready to go.”

“Now I know who can I trust,” Yixing comments wryly. “But that doesn’t explain why he acted so… cold.”

“I imagine he’s embarrassed,” Baekhyun presses his lips together, “And now hurt.” 

“I’m a horrible person,” Yixing sighs, pressing his palms into his eyes. “Merlin’s beard, how could I speak to him that way?” 

“You were upset. And you had a reason to be,” Kyungsoo’s voice soothes over Yixing’s worries. “You can fix this mistake Yixing. Just tell him how you feel, tell him what you think.” 

“How I feel?” Yixing echoes, closing his eyes. “I want him to be safe, and I want him to feel comfortable telling me when he’s not. And when he’s not… well I want to be the person he leans on to feel safe.” He finishes in a hushed voice. “I want him to know that I love him.” 

Baekhyun resists the urge to crack a big smile, “Then that’s exactly what you tell him.” 

When Yixing returns to Junmyeon’s room Junmyeon’s eyes fly open. Yixing feels his heart clench at how distressed Junmyeon looks, and it’s all because of him. 

“Me first,” Yixing says before Junmyeon can even dare to speak. “I’m… I’m so sorry Myeon. I shouldn’t have said that to you, I shouldn’t have acted like that towards you I was...worried. But it was still uncalled for.” Yixing hesitates, before continuing. “It just… pains me to see you hurt.” 

Junmyeon says nothing for a while but then he slowly pats the empty space on the bed beside him. Yixing takes the invitation, making sure to gently rest beside Junmyeon so he doesn’t disturb him. He carefully stretches his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders, letting Junmyeon’s head rest on him. 

“I should have told you,” Junmyeon keeps his eyes down cast. “It was… ridiculous of me to not.” 

“I’m sure you had your reasons,” Yixing murmurs, not wanting to embarrass Junmyeon. “Junmyeon I, I hope you understand why I freaked. Your job is not… it’s not the safest.” Yixing can’t help but explain his feelings. “I care for you, you know that. Your job just… doesn’t make it easier to worry less.” 

“I contemplated quitting.” Junmyeon admits quietly, the confession muffled by the noise outside. “When I was… when it,” Junmyeon swallows. “The moment it attacked I contemplated quitting. The thought flitted through my mind so fast but then I looked at it and I realized I couldn’t. It had been mistreated, abused by horrible people, how could I leave countless of dragons around the world to suffer like that?” 

“You can’t, can you?” Yixing answers for him, resisting the urge to bring Junmyeon in closer. 

“It’s my job to keep them safe.” 

“And it’s my job to make sure _you’re_ safe.” 

“Technically, that’s up to my boss.” Junmyeon smiles wryly. 

“Fine, it’s my job to make sure you feel safe.” Yixing laughs, ignoring how fast hs heart beats when Junmyeon snuggles in closer. 

“You always do,” Junmyeon says so simply, as if it’s a well-known fact. 

“Junmyeon I-” Yixing bites his words back, feeling nervous, “I just want you to be safe. And when you’re not… I want you to be comfortable enough to tell me. Comfortable enough to lean on me.” The rest sticks onto his tongue, the three words weighing it down more than he could ever imagine. 

Junmyeon stays silent, resting his head on Yixing with closed eyes. “You’re an idiot,” Junmyeon chuckles. 

“Pardon?” Yixing wants to shift so he can look at Junmyeon, but Junmyeon looks entirely too comfortable for him to even try. 

“I do that anyways, Yixing.” 

Yixing can’t hold back his grin, heart feeling warmed. “Whatever you say.” 

“Yixing?” 

“Mm?” 

Junmyeon cranes his neck back so he can look at Yixing, and the image is so endearing Yixing can’t help but press a kiss onto his forehead. “I mean it.”

“Junmyeon?” 

“Mm?” 

“Don’t ever not tell me something like this again.” 

“But—” 

_“Ever_ again." 

“Uh-huh,” Junmyeon closes his eyes again. “Tell me that after you win.” 

**4.**

Junmyeon has a plan. A plan that’s a little foolish, and bordering on the verge of his maximum ‘stupid capacity’. A plan that Kyungsoo thinks is genius but Baekhyun ripped up the moment Junmyeon wrote it out because he simply could not _take_ the pining any longer. 

The plan involves Junmyeon at Yixing’s door, dressed warmly in the coat he gave him, arms filled with magical snacks while he ambushes Yixing with a recent copy of a newly done interview. 

It also involved Junmyeon sneakily (and maybe teasingly) asking Yixing how he should ask him out. 

Key word: _sneakily._

The moment Junmyeon sees Yixing opening his door, he holds up a magazine, eyes dancing with mirth. 

Yixing groans, instantly recognizing it. “Don’t—”

“You’ve been named one of the Top Ten Hottest Quidditch players.” Junmyeon announces practically shoving the magazine cover into Yixing’s face, clearly holding back his laughter. “How does it feel to know this is your legacy?” Junmyeon questions, imitating the person who interviewed Yixing perfectly, voice lilting up at the end of every syllable. 

Yixing snatches the magazine, throwing it aside hap-hazardly. “I’m about to send you back.” He murmurs, yanking Junmyeon his house. “Infact, I have floo powder right there. Please go back.” he gestures in some vague direction, rolling his eyes. 

Junmyeon just pulls out another magazine, already on the page with Yixing’s interview, embossed with a moving picture of Yixing smiling way too brightly. “They didn’t mention an attitude in here,” Junmyeon mock-frowns, “It’s a shame they didn’t.” 

“Junmyeon—”

“They _do_ however mention ‘Physique worthy of the Gods’, and ‘devilishly charming dimples’—” 

All things Junmyeon happened to agree with.

_“Junmyeon—”_

“Oh look here!” Junmyeon points at a section, “They _do_ mention attitude! Apparently you have a very likable one. They _clearly_ didn’t stick around long enough to see your true self.” 

“Merlin’s beard,” Yixing curses, unable to contain his grin when Junmyeon laughs maniacally. “I really will force you into the fireplace Myeon!” He threatens as seriously as he can. 

“Aw,” Junmyeon pouts. “It’s a shame _I_ don’t have devilishly handsome dimples, then maybe you wouldn’t be so rude to me.” He sniffs. 

“Ok that’s it. I’m sending you back this instant.” Yixing deadpans. 

“You don’t want to send me back,” Junmyeon laughs. "I brought snacks, and they're all disgustingly healthy because you actually care about that stuff." The goodies float onto the glass table. 

“My weakness,” Yixing comments dryly, “I won’t send you back if you promise not to talk about that anymore.” Yixing glares at the other magazine held in Junmyeon’s clutches. 

“I don’t get why you’re embarrassed,” Junmyeon comments, patting Yixing’s cheek apologetically. “It was a lovely interview, she seemed to be very flustered every time you smiled. I think it’s because of the—” 

“Don’t.” Yixing warns, grabbing Junmyeon’s hand to lead him to the living room. He all but pushes Junmyeon down onto the sofa, before plopping right down next to him.The fireplace warms the two up quickly. “How was I supposed to know they’d name me top ten… well you know.”

“You can say it you know.” 

“Say what?” 

_“Hottest—”_

“I didn’t know what the interview was _for,”_ He moans, running a hand through his hair. Junmyeon can’t help but note that Yixing looks particularly good with his pushed back. 

“You didn’t know?” Junmyeon crows, opening a chocolate frog, grabbing a hold of it expertly before it hops away. 

“I thought it’d just be easy promo or whatever because the World Cup is next month. Hey,” Yixing stares purposefully at the chocolate. “I thought you said _healthy snacks,”_ Yixing tilts his head, eyebrows raised. 

“Healthy for you and healthy for me are _very_ different things.” 

“Junmyeon you’re supposed to be on St.Mungo’s hospital diet still—”

“Oh come on,” Junmyeon complains, lightly shoving Yixing. “One slip up won’t hurt.” 

“Absolutely not.” Yixing glares, “Don’t even try to wiggle your way out of this one Myeon, have you even been sticking to the diet?” 

“Yeah yeah,” Junmyeon mumbles something incoherent under his breath, “Let me have one and I promise won’t mention the charming interview.” 

“It wasn’t _charming,_ it was—”

“Flattering?” 

“Try mortifying.” 

“I think it’s a wonderful opportunity for you to get out there,” Junmyeon pops what Yixing can only hope is a nutritious cracker into his mouth. 

“Get _out_ there?” 

“See the world, meet people,” Junmyeon waggles his eyebrows suggestively, unsure of why he’s goading Yixing. 

“I don’t _want_ to meet people,” Yixing huffs, crossing his arms. “I’m quite fine with the people I’ve already got, thanks.” 

“Mm, like who?” 

“You.” Yixing answers in a heartbeat. “My _very_ large family, Baek and Soo, my teammates. I’ve got plenty of people.” 

“That list is going to start going down eventually.” 

“One person will stay on it though.” Yixing points out. 

Junmyeon hums, looking away evasively. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yixing questions, turning to look at Junmyeon. He can see it instantly: the spark in Junmyeon’s eyes, the secret enigmatic upwards tilt of his lips. “What?” His eyes narrows with suspicion. 

“What?” Junmyeon blinks innocently, grabbing another chocolate frog. 

Yixing snatches it from him, placing it back on the glass coffee table. “You’re hiding something.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Am _not—”_

“Are you a kid?” 

“Are you?” Junmyeon shoots back, wondering if he’s got enough courage to do this. He can. No, he will do it. He’s not going to let this slip out of his fingers, not like the first time. He would literally never forgive hi—

“Junmyeon,” Yixing presses, leaning against the sofa. He twists to face Junmyeon fully, arms crossed over his chest. “Spill.” 

“I like someone,” Junmyeon blurts before he chickens out again. “A lot. And I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell them for ages now.” 

There’s an awkward silence that befalls as Yixing’s mouth drops open wide, dimples disappearing back into his cheek. Junmyeon’s heart pounds loudly, so loud he hopes YIxing can’t hear it. Does Yixing know it’s him? No, he can’t. Merlin what if he did? And what if he didn’t like Jun—

“Ex _cuse_ me?” Yixing’s voice is laced with disbelief. “Who? For how long?” Yixing pauses, blinking rapidly. “Wait you said _ages,_ why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It’s complicated.” Junmyeon desperately wishes to eat something, the snacks are right there and with a full mouth he wouldn’t be obligated to answer. “I’ve known them for a long time now,” 

“Do _I_ know them?” 

“Yeah.” Junmyeon was basically digging his grave at this point. “Technically.”

“Technically?” Yixing questions incredulously, “Who is it?” 

“Never mind that,” Junmyeon waves his hand flippantly. 

If Yixing looked puzzled before, he definitely looks lost now. Brows raised high, face morphed into a serious expression. There’s something unreadable in his eyes, Junmyeon prays it isn’t hurt.

“How seriously do you like them?” 

“Very seriously,” Junmyeon nods as solemnly as he can without breaking the act. It’s hard to not just tell Yixing openly that it’s him, but considering how he’s been holding onto this for years, a bit longer wouldn’t hurt.

“Wow that’s… well that’s something.” Yixing seems floored. “What are you… planning to do about it?” 

“Well that’s the thing,” Once again Junmyeon has to stop himself from either grinning way too wide or laughing maniacally. Baekhyun be damned, this was the one time Junmyeon’s brain cells actually pulled through for him. “I was hoping you could help me figure out how to tell them.”

Yixing exhales silently, pressing his lips together. “Help with what exactly?” 

“Ok. not help. More like _advise_ me on how I should approach this.” Junmyeon clarifies. 

“Approach liking them or…?” 

“Approach telling them.” Junmyeon swallows, eyeing the chocolate frogs. “I’m a little lost, more than lost actually. I’m basically stranded in the ocean that is my feelings.” Was that too much? Yixing nods thoughtfully, tongue sticking out of his mouth. 

“Let me get this straight, you want me.” Yixing points to himself.

“Mm.” 

“To advise you.” His finger turns around to point at Junmyeon.

“Sounds right.” 

“Why?” 

“You know me best.” Junmyeon offers with a smile, “And I’m pretty sure at this point you’re the only person who has the patience to help me out here.” 

Yixing snorts, reaching for a snack. “You want me to just start?” 

“Please.” 

Junmyeon’s heart thuds relentlessly in his chest. Why could he not just tell Yixing his feelings like a normal person? 

“Number one I would say...wait for the right moment.” Yixing advises, popping what he can only hope is some fruit flavoured beans into his mouth. “Don’t push it you know?” 

Junmyeon nods along enthusiastically, mentally jotting down every word Yixing is saying. 

“It depends on who they are, but based on that decide if you want it to be some big sweeping gesture or a small private thing. But don’t forget your own preferences. You don’t want to be a mess because you went out of your comfort zone to accommodate them.” He warns, knowing perfectly well how Junmyeon was more than likely to do that. Yixing had witnessed it several times when they were kids. 

Junmyeon purses his lips, thinking. Yixing wouldn’t like a big gesture and he definitely would not like if Junmyeon brought a mob spelling out in pretty white flowers ‘Be my Boyfriend?’ Luckily that worked for Junmyeon,he didn’t like the whole shebang either. 

Yixing on the other hand, cannot believe he’s really coaching the love of his life on how to ask someone else out. It kind of burns, like the ultimate powermove that Junmyeon doesn’t even realize he’s playing. His words remain truthful, he wouldn’t lend Junmyeon bad advice just because he felt a bit jealous. 

Ok, so maybe later he would try to get more information to scope out his potential rival— if he could even call it that. 

“Anything else?” 

Yixing bites his lip, staring into the orange flames crackling in the fireplace. “Not to be cheesy—” 

“You’re forte,” Junmyeon jabs playfully, winking cutely when Yixing rolls his eyes at him. 

“ _Not_ to be _cheesy,”_ Yixing starts over, emphasizing his words dramatically. “But the most important thing is to be yourself Myeon.” _Be your adorable, dorky, dragon-loving, heart-stoppingly sweet self._ “Because that way if they say no, which I’m sure they won’t,” Yixing stresses when Junmyeon winces. “You can rest easy knowing that you did what you could while staying true to you— and if they don’t want as you are, well they’re simply not the one.” 

Junmyeon smiles, a smile he knows is a little secretive, a smile that will probably drive Yixing up the wall but he shoots it at Yixing anyways because _hell._ There’s one person Junmyeon can say with complete confidence that he can be himself around, and that person is Yixing. 

“I knew I could count on you,” Junmyeon hums in satisfaction. 

“Always.” Yixing responds instantly, “Except, apparently, with the same of said person.” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, shoving Yixing playfully. “I said I’d tell you!” 

“Why not _now?”_ Yixing whines, clutching a pillow to his chest. 

“Because I’m not ready, the same way you weren’t ready for the interview!” Junmyeon is met with a pillow to his face. Of course Junmyeon tries to retaliate, kicking his legs out but he doesn’t expect Yixing to grab his legs, leaving Junmyeon awkwardly frozen. 

From his position, Junmyeon can see Yixing struggling to hold back a grin. “Say it again, I dare you.” 

“Say what again?” Junmyeon feigns innocence.

Yixing’s eyebrows raise expectantly. “You _know_ what,” 

Now it’s Junmyeon’s turn to struggle with keeping a straight face. “Your interview— _Yixing,”_ Junmyeon screeches when Yixing suddenly pulls at Junmyeon’s legs. Junmyeon doesn’t know what happens, but suddenly he’s on the ground, Yixing hovering over him, hands poised and ready to attack. “No, don’t—”

Too late. Junmyeon’s pleas are cut off by Yixing’s hands at his sides, tickling Junmyeon. “No—,” Junmyeon gasps out a laugh, unable to contain the giggles that fall from his lips. 

“I told you,” Yixing sing-songs, leaning back to sit on his heels. “Don’t test me.” 

Junmyeon props himself up on his elbows, eyes twinkling. He can’t help but notice Yixing’s expression— there’s some sort of lingering sadness despite the way he’s smiling, and dammit, Junmyeon loves him. Loves him so badly his heart hurts and he wants to say it, he really does, but now isn’t the time. 

Maybe, just maybe, Junmyeon is still scared. Hesitant. 

But maybe, just maybe, Junmyeon has been holding his feelings back for too long. 

**5.**

Following France’s team’s narrow victory, it was no surprise that the Festival afterwards would be packed. Regardless of who won, all the nations would be celebrating the brilliance of the game that ended another Quidditch World Cup. Even so, Yixing still couldn’t wrap his head around the sheer number of people that attended. Was he so focused on the game that he just hadn’t realized? Did more people crash the party afterwards?

It didn’t really matter. 

He had to admit, it was nice to see the effort people put in to support them. Big banners flew overhead, flags waved in the sky as fireworks went off in the distance. People were shouting, dancing, and drinking while little kids weaved through the crowd on their little kid-sized brooms. 

Yixing searches through the crowd, clapping his fellow teammates back as he spots them. The adrenaline rush from the game hadn’t quite worn off yet so he finds himself giving autographs to quite a few of the people gawking at the Beater. He pushes through the pack of people, determined to find the one person who seems to have gone missing. Yixing opens his mouth, ready for a last ditch attempt to just yell their name when he sees two other people instead. 

“Kyungsoo!” Yixing grins when he spots the silver-head right beside Kyungsoo amongst all the usual blacks and browns. Kyungsoo turns around, eyebrows furrowed until he sees Yixing waving energetically. Baekhyun’s face splits into a wide grin. “Baekhyun!” Yixing yells louder.

The younger couple push past the people, practically running to Yixing and throwing themselves on them. Yixing could even swear that Kyungsoo planted a firm kiss on his cheek. “Yixing you bastard!” Baekhyun crows fondly, socking Yixing’s arm. Yixing is too giddy to acknowledge the pain. “You really had us waiting until the last moment!” 

Yixing lets out a good-natured laugh, resisting the urge to ruffle their heads like he did when they were younger. “You didn’t tell me you were staying for the festival!” 

“How could we not?” Kyungsoo all but snorts, adjusting the ridiculously bright hat on his head. It’s so attention-grabbing and un-Kyungsoo-like that Yixing was 100% certain Baekhyun had convinced him to wear it. “Junmyeon would have killed us if we didn’t. He was so sure you guys would win.” 

Yixing can’t help the smug smile that spreads on his lips, and the warm feeling that blossoms in his heart. Of course Junmyeon would insist that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stay to celebrate. Of course, Yixing had managed to see Junmyeon in the stands, on the edge of his seat cheering Yixing on loudly. Despite all the noise from the stands, Yixing could swear Junmyeon’s cheers were the loudest. 

“Speaking of, where is Junmyeon?” Yixing questions smoothly, eyeing the two hopefully. “I thought he was supposed to stay with you two.” He had told Junmyeon to stay with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo because he had the knack to get lost easily. And here they were, without Junmyeon. “Did you two lose him?” Junmyeon being lost in these massive crowds would be bad, who knew how long it would take to find him. Maybe Yixing could just use Accio to—

“We were headed here and he caught sight of the bonfire,” Kyungsoo explains, shrugging. “It’s not far from here so we thought it’d be ok if you just met him there.” 

With the biting cold winds and the refusal to let the party stop because of some cold, the bonfire had become a centre-point for the festivities. It made sense that Junmyeon would be hovering around there, warming up before joining the group.

“Just walk that way,” Baekhyun points in a general direction just left to him. “You should be able to see it, considering how it’s a massive whopping fire.” He comments dryly. 

Yixing rolls his eyes, “Thanks Baek. You two enjoy yourselves alright?” 

Baekhyun mock salutes, moving aside so Yixing can move forward. Before Yixing could pass Kyungsoo grabs his sleeve, causing him to turn around in surprise. Kyungsoo stares at Yixing for a moment, and then glances at Baekhyun. Letting go of Yixing’s sleeve he clears his throat. “Don’t worry, you won’t mess up.”

Yixing stares at Kyungsoo for a moment, and then his eyes widening. “How did you—” 

“Uh-uh,” Baekhyun waggles his finger. “Don’t ask questions when you might not like the answer.” 

Yixing looks back and forth between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. “Uh, thanks.” he manages to get out, before hurrying away, wondering how the hell Kyungsoo knew about Yixing’s plans when he hadn’t even told him about it. 

Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo, grinning. “Lucky guess?” 

Kyungsoo grins back, shurgging. “They’re just too easy to read.”

As Yixing hurries in the direction Baekhyun pointed, trying not to trip over empty butterbeer bottles and torn posters lying around the grounds. He can see the tall flames from the bonfire leaping towards the air in the distance. He halts when he reaches it, the warmth of the fire restoring some feeling to his numb fingers. His eyes scan the crowds, stopping at each and every face as he desperately searches for the one man who he needed to see.

“Junmyeon!” Yixing calls out. 

The moment their eyes lock, Yixing feels a rush run through his body. 

“Yixing!” Junmyeon yells ecstatically, running towards Yixing. Yixing runs towards him with just as much fervor until he reaches Junmyeon. Junmyeon flies into Yixing’s arms, the pair hugging each other and laughing with smiles on their faces. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Yixing exclaims, noting how the fire dances in his eyes. 

“Well here I am,” Junmyeon chuckles, cheeks rosy from the radiating heat. “You were amazing, I can’t believe you guys won!” he breathes out, fingers curling around Yixing’s arms. 

“Of course,” Yixing grins, hands wrapped around Junmyeon’s waist. “When am I not amazing.” 

“Yixing!” Junmyeon laughs, smiling at Yixing.

Yixing smiles back, eyes taking in the red-cheeked, tousled-hair, sweetly smiling man in front of him. After years of working towards this goal, years of pouring his blood, sweat, and tears into this, Yixing had made it. A champion, with the love of his life in his arms. Yixing might never get a chance like this again in his entire life. The moment was right, and it was just the two of them. 

Or well, the two of them in their own little bubble, ignoring all the commotion all around them. 

“Yixing—” 

“Myeon—” 

“I’ve got something to tell you,” Junmyeon admits quietly, looking Yixing right in the eye. 

“Me too,” Yixing replies, feeling a flash of determination. 

“You go,” Junmyeon insists. 

“Deja vu much,” Yixing laughs softly.

“How about we both go at the same time,” Junmyeon suggests.

“And speak over each other? Will you even hear what I have to say?” 

“Do you want to spend the next 15 minutes arguing over who goes first?” Junmyeon retorts.

“Fair,” Yixing concedes. His confidence was at its peak and with all the other mishaps and near misses, he was not going to let this chance go. 

“On three.” Junmyeon says, starting to count down at Yixing’s nod, “Three...two...one…”

“I like you.” They both say at the same time.

The pair freeze, staring at each other unable to believe their own ears. Their cheeks flush as realization starts to hit them. 

“Wait you—” Yixing covers his mouth with his hand, hiding a grin. 

“What?” Junmyeon breathes out, looking thoroughly shocked. 

“Yeah, I like you. A lot. Have for a while now.” Yixing can’t help but look away, overwhelmed with embarrassment and happiness. 

“Well, clearly so do I?” Junmyeon blinks when Yixing crouches down, letting out what sounds like a very strangled ‘what’ while running his hand through his hair. 

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asks worriedly, crouching down to see Yixing’s face.

“Am I okay?” Yixing asks, looking up with the widest grin on his face. “The love of my life likes me back, who in their right mind _would_ be ok?” 

There’s a brief moment where the two stare at each other, and then at the same time Junmyeon’s fingers curl around the collar of Yixing’s shirt, Yixing yanks Junmyeon in closer, closing the distance between them. It’s sudden, and rushed, but perfect. 

Junmyeon pulls away with a grin, unable to contain the way his lips break out into a smile. “Yixing, you really gave me advice on how to confess, thinking I was going to confess to someone _else?”_

Yixing’s mouth drops open at the realization. “You asked me, how to confess to me?” 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures?” Junmyeon chuckles, cheeks still rosy. 

“You're such a dork,” Yixing comments, looking fond. 

“And so are you, but you wouldn’t you if you weren’t.”


End file.
